Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: Always and forever, I alone...will never, ever let you go...because I'll show you that I'll protect you...since I noticed this feeling... Part 2 of a series


A/N: Thanks to a request by Dark's Girl (who is now Kuchiki Mel (Thanks for getting back to me on that!)), I wrote a sequel to December Love Song. Nothing beats part two by using the same vocal artist.

**Mire- Yay!**

LVT- Yeah, so…different song (Happier one, mind you), yet the story is just as depressing. And the same character gets depressed again…curse you, Orihime!!

**Mire- Maybe it's easier having the girl tear up…?**

LVT- -shrug- Maybe…

Note: The song lyrics are center and _Italics_. The translation of the song is from www.animelyrics.tv.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or "Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto" by Camui Gackt-sama. I wish I did, but both are just too cool for a lowly fanfiction writer like myself, a young girl at the tender age of sixteen. I'm also lacking a lawyer, so I have to write this anyways and won't get sued.

* * *

Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto

'_One month…it's been one month._' The red-blonde Princess smiled happily at the calendar. The date: January 24.

One year ago, Inoue Orihime would have refused to fall in love. One month ago, a certain classmate changed her mind, and now they were going out with each other. She was, unknown to her friends, currently dating Ishida Uryuu.

Just thinking about that night they shared at the bridge back on Christmas Eve increased the girl's heart rate…She quickly looked in the mirror, and saw her face flushed. She looked away, and tried to calm herself down. It took some time, but it worked. After eating…_whatever_ she was eating for breakfast, she grabbed her equally-as-strange lunch and ran to school.

After school today, she and the Quincy were going out on a one-month date. He was hesitant at first, because it was a school night, but she was able to persuade him, and their date was set for six.

The two had been meaning to set up more dates, but there was a great risk. Neither of them had told anyone that they were going out with each other. To make matters more complicated, Orihime still had feelings for Ichigo. She would never reveal that to Uryuu, but she couldn't get over the Shinigami completely. Her feelings for the orange-haired Shinigami weren't as great as they were for the dark-haired Quincy, but they were still there.

Ichigo had turned her down (politely), and she had entered a slump that had lasted until last Christmas Eve. It was then that the dark-haired teen had told her a very important thing. She had put it to memory, and wrote it in her notebook. That notebook was the same notebook where Orihime had left the message "Good bye halcyon days" before she left for Hueco Mundo.

_"No one should cry on a day like today. I know that Kurosaki had hurt you, but he probably likes someone else. And as he loves someone, someone else loves you. He might be too…nervous about facing rejection like you had, so he hasn't admitted his feelings to you. But, someday, he'll tell you how he feels about you, and hopefully, you'll accept his feelings, and learn to love again from loving that special person."_

* * *

During school today, Orihime had some trouble focusing. She kept thinking about how the date could go, and how it could go possibly wrong, and how a yakuza could come and attack them, and how they would swim with the sharks in the summer ocean… 

However, something else was bothering her. For some reason, she could feel that someone was watching her. Whether she was working during class or talking with friends, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable with the person watching her. It was just…

"Hey, Inoue," a voice came from next to her, "could we talk for a second?"

Orihime turned towards the voice: It was Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun? What is it?"

The orange-haired teen signaled for her to follow. Orihime followed, not know what might happen. Neither of the two noticed a pair of blue eyes watching them leave.

* * *

Their time would be limited, as break would be over in about seven minutes. The place was next to the door to the roof. 

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" The Princess started. It didn't help that she was still flustered. After all, she_ did_ still have feelings for him.

"Well, it's just…" The Shinigami started, but he also seemed flustered, "…I mean…well…" he sighed, and then inhaled deeply, "Inoue, I noticed that you've been feeling better."

Since they went on break mid-December, Orihime and Ichigo hadn't seen each other until they got back. However, they'd been back for a couple of weeks, and it was a little surprising that he was just coming to her about that now.

"Uh…yeah. I started feeling better over the break."

"I'm sorry!"

Orihime blinked as Ichigo bowed in front of her. She had a brief case of déjà vu as she remember the time that Rukia forced Ichigo to bow in front of her as an apology after they both got seriously hurt. However, this time, neither of them were hurt, physically.

"Eh?"

Ichigo stood up straight, and placed his hand behind his head, like he was embarrassed, "I've been think about it this past year, and I realized that I'm the reason you were so depressed. I was a total jerk about my apology to you. I had to run off and fight that damn Hollow, when I knew that other shinigami could have gone and fought it. I didn't want others to get hurt. I didn't…" he paused for a second, as if looking for the right words, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

The words that Orihime wanted to hear over a year ago were finally said, but…

"A-ano…Kurosaki-kun…"

"I know. I'm a little late in apologizing, and you're already going out with someone, aren't you?"

Orihime blushed and looked away, but she nodded.

"That's cool," Orihime looked back at him with a confused look, "to know that you getting a boyfriend would make you feel better. I know that it felt like I was leading you on," he said, "but I felt that I had to apologize for what I did. So, well…see you back in class."

As Ichigo turned back down the staircase, Orihime shook gently, and fell to the ground. Tears had started to swell up in her eyes, and they began to roll down her cheeks.

_Always and forever, steadfast and true,_

_I'll stay beside you and you alone,_

_Ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_Ever since the moment I felt this foresight_

"Inoue-san?"

Orihime couldn't hear the voice over her quiet sobs. A hand gently placed itself on her shoulder, but she shook the hand off.

_You, who gave me that angelic smile--_

_I can't ask you the reason for these tears._

_You shook off my grasping hand..._

_And softly, over your shoulder, I started to speak_

However, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Orihime gasped in shock, but then looked at the arms. On the person's right wrist was a pentacle bracelet.

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime looked backwards towards the dark-haired teen. As she did so, her eyes began to tear up again, and she shook gently.

"It's all right now." He gently whispered in her ear, repeating it softly.

_"It's all right now,"_

_I repeat, over and over,_

_To your still slightly trembling figure;_

_There's nothing else I can say, and yet_

"I-it…it was Kurosaki-kun again…" The girl whispered.

"Shh…shh…I know…" The Quincy whispered in her ear softly, "I'll stay here until you calm down."

Although he said that, their time was limited, as break was almost over.

"We…we need to get back to class, Ishida-kun. We can talk after school." Orihime told him as she wiped her tears away. He unwrapped his arms from around her, and held out his hand to help her up. They went back to class, walking next to each other, but not holding hands.

_Always and forever, no matter when,_

_I'll stay here with you -- only you._

_Ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_Ever since the moment I felt this omen..._

It was only a few hours before school ended, but it was the few hours that they could wait for.

As soon as the bell rang, Orihime was surrounded by her friends. She had to politely tell them that she had to go home as soon as possible.

Of course, this was a lie, as she was really going home with Uryuu. They walked next to each other, heading towards Orihime's apartment. She was talking about many different things.

"So, during the day, I kept thinking about how tonight would go, and it was really weird! I kept thinking about what would go wrong, and if a yakuza showed up and started attacking us, and we went swimming with sharks in the summer ocean…"

"Ano, Inoue-san, it's winter."

"Oh! Right! Heheheh…" The Princess laughed with a bright smile on her face.

To her surprise, Uryuu chuckled at her imagination.

_Amid a careless conversation,_

_The smile you showed me was so full of joy;_

_I laughed in a bit of embarrassment, and,_

_Standing there holding you without letting go, I murmured_

When they finally arrived at her apartment, they shared an embrace.

"See you tonight?"

"Mm-hmm."

"It's all right now."

"I know, but…" Orihime sighed and pause, in an attempt to choose her words carefully, "…I've been…"

"If you want, we can talk about this tonight, okay?" The dark-haired teen interrupted.

The Princess nodded sadly, but kept herself looking straight ahead, staring past the Quincy. He sighed, and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. As he did so, she had started to tear up again.

_"It's all right now..."_

_There's nothing else I can say, but_

_If those tears will vanish again,_

_Then I'll become your clown_

"I'll see you tonight." Uryuu gave her a quick nod as they parted, and walked down the passageway to the stairs. _'That was not cool, leaving her there, crying._' he thought as he walked away. The Quincy began to think of ways that would have been better. However, it was icy, and he slipped, all while lost in his thoughts. He grabbed the railing to prevent a fall. '_That was __so__ not cool_…' He thought to himself.

Then, he heard the giggling behind him. He turned to face Orihime, and she was smiling, obviously enjoying what had just happened. The dark-haired teen smiled, pushed his glasses back up, and continued walking.

"See you tonight!" Orihime called after him.

_Always and forever, no matter when --_

_I'll be right there for you and you alone._

_Ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_Ever since the moment I recognized this feeling..._

For most of their date, it went off without a hitch. However, when they went to their usual café, about seven-thirty, they were surprised to see Ichigo there.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked when they got closer to the table.

"Inoue? And Ishida? What are you two doing together?"

"We're-"

"We ran into each other on the way here. Right, Inoue-san?" Uryuu quickly covered for the girl. Orihime blinked, but nodded in agreement, "Yep!"

"Oh…Do you want to stay?"

"No. We're just getting our drinks to go, Kurosaki." Uryuu responded sharply.

"Jeez, you damn Quincy! Forget that I asked."

"Already did."

"Why you…!" Ichigo clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his anger.

Their argument was cut short as an Arrancar appeared with a few Hollows following close behind.

"Aw, kuso!" Ichigo grabbed his Deputy Shinigami badge, and left his body, leaving it as if he was sleeping on the table. He leapt out the window, as shinigami were not restricted by material barriers in the living world. Both Uryuu and Orihime ran out the door, following the Shinigami.

When the three had brought the small batch of creatures to an open park, they began their attack. Ichigo kept using his blue _Getsuga Tenshou_ against the Arrancar, Uryuu took out some of the Hollows using his bow, and Orihime used the_ Santen Kesshun_ to protect both of them from any major damage.

However, she didn't notice a Hollow sneaking up on her. She turned around, and was about to use her shield…

_I don't know whether our tears_

_Have added up to more than our smiles, but_

_-I'm nearby-_

_That's the one thing_

_That I can do for you..._

"Inoue-san!"

Many pale blue arrows were shot at the Hollow, destroying it. The Princess looked over at the dark-haired teen, who was still holding his bow up. He dropped it down, and turned to the next Hollow.

_Always and forever, constant and steadfast,_

_I'll stand with you and you alone._

_Ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_Ever since the moment I noticed this feeling_

After the fight had ended, the three walked back to the café. However, a petite woman stood outside.

"Ichigo, where did you go?" She walked up to the group.

"Whoa, calm down, Rukia!"

"Was it a Hollow? I told you that, if it was, you could have gotten me! It's not like I lost my powers and had to have you fight in my place!" The black-haired shinigami yelled at the orange-haired teen.

"I didn't say anything about that!"

"If you two could stop your lover's quarrel for a second," The Quincy spoke over the two of them, "we're going to leave now."

Both Rukia and Ichigo blushed for a second, and promptly glared at him, "We're not going out with each other!" However, as they retorted back, the dark-haired teen had already started to walk away.

"Oyasuminasai, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said, turning away and following him.

"Is there something going on between them?" Rukia asked, blinking.

"Nah, they said that they ran into each other." Ichigo turned towards the smaller shinigami, "Ready to go?"

Rukia nodded, and they walked off in the opposite direction.

_Always and forever, I alone_

_Will never, ever let you go_

_Because I'll show you that I'll protect you..._

"Are you sure that Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are going out with each other?" Orihime asked the Quincy as they neared her apartment.

"I'm about as sure as they know that we're going out."

Orihime giggled at the answer. She wasn't certain either, but that was probably the only answer that she would have come up with as well.

When they finally arrived, Uryuu finally decided that he would go into Orihime's apartment to have some tea, considering the fact that they didn't buy anything at the café.

As Orihime waited for the water to boil, Uryuu sat in her main room, looking at the picture of her older brother. He put his hands together, and did a quick prayer.

"Kyaa!" Orihime screamed from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" The Quincy ran into her kitchen area.

The pot remained on the burner, but it wasn't on fire, or tipped on its side, spilling hot water. Instead, the Princess was gripping her left hand. It was slightly pink. "Did you burn yourself?"

"Yeah…" The reddish-blonde sniffled.

Carefully, the dark-haired teen sat next to her, and lifted her hand. He brought it to his lips. Orihime blushed at the gesture. He pulled away, and his eyes met hers.

Carefully, he placed her hand on his right shoulder, and his right hand went around her waist. His left hand then went to her cheek. She mimicked the gesture with her other hand, placing it on the other shoulder. They came closer, and shared a kiss.

It wasn't like kisses they had shared. It was still a normal kiss, but the emotions between them seemed to be greater than before. It was almost as if…

'_…as if he's saying that he'll protect me, forever…_'

_Since I noticed this feeling..._

When they parted, the teapot was whistling. Orihime suddenly remembered, and dashed up for it.

"Gomen nasai!" She poured the tea quickly, this time remembering to get a potholder. She handed the dark-haired teen a mug, grabbed herself one, and went back to the main room.

At about nine, Uryuu decided to take his leave. The two shared one final kiss before he left.

Orihime could feel the same feeling from before, that he would protect her.

'_Maybe it's a sign for the future? What do you think, Oniichan?_' She thought to herself as he walked towards the staircase, this time remembering about the ice patch.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so… 

I didn't like this as much as December Love Song. I wrote it in two days, like before, but this felt more rushed to me in my opinion.

Oh, and Ichigo and Rukia finally got to show up. I wasn't planning on Rukia to show up, but, eh, things happen.

**Mire- So, are Ichigo and Rukia going out with each other?**

LVT- Maybe…I don't like that pairing for some reason, but whatever.

Look forward to Part 3, This Love, coming out on February 14th!! (As a note, it will be posted in the morning, because I'm leaving for Katsucon 14 (YAHOO!!!!) in the afternoon, and won't have any Internet until I return on Sunday evening.)

LVT (**and Mire**) out!


End file.
